bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jala'ishi Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Jala'ishi is a fairly rare form of martial art used by the Storm Commandos. The martial arts program was implemented into Storm Commando training after Crix Madine left, and has remained experimental throughout the years. Few Storm Commandos are trained in Jala'ishi, but those who are are stealthy and deadly. The history of the martial arts style has been lost, rewritten, and lost again so many times that few remember its true origins. However, it is speculated that the style was created sometime during the Clone Wars, though no one can say for sure. Jala'ishi is a combination of silent maneuvers and deadly attacks, and the Grand Masters of the art are said to be the best infiltrators in the Galaxy. The few Storm Commandos who proved to be truly adept at the art are rarely used, and are instead kept in reserve for missions of the ultimate importance. It is even said that some of the members of the Royal Guard were drawn from these Storm Commando units, though it is not known whether or not this is true. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). A character who wishes to learn Jala'ishi must spend six months training to gain their first pip. Character Point cost is equal to the number before the "D," and training time for improving skills is equal to the number of character points spent. Without a teacher, the Character Point cost is doubled. Practitioners of Jala’ishi are said to be the best infiltrators in the galaxy. A Jala’ishi martial artist may substitute their Brawling: Jala’ishi Martial Arts skill for any Sneak rolls made. Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Blindfighting Description: The character is trained to use senses other than sight to locate a target. Difficulty: Moderate for light smoke or poor light; Difficult for thick smoke or a moonlit night; Very Difficult for very thick smoke or total darkness Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll and is within striking distance of the target, she may ignore the effects of blindness. She cannot see, but can hear or smell a target well enough to strike. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Ground Strike Description: The character can make a standard strike after having been knocked to the ground. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character is on the ground, and an opponent is in brawling range, she may use this skill to inflict Strength+1D+2 damage on that opponent from her position on the ground, provided she makes the required skill roll. Technique: Instant Wound Description: The character knows how to strike to maximum effect, inflicting severe damage on the target. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character suffers a wound. (Effects of the wound are cumulative.) Technique: Joint Break Description: The character is trained to grab one of his opponent's limbs (typically an arm) and bends it violently in a direction it was not meant to bend, breaking it at the joint. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the target takes any damage from this technique, his limb is broken, useless until it heals. At the GM's option, the target may pass out from the pain. Technique: Joint Kick Description: The character is trained to attack specific joints. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: By making the required skill roll, the character may attack a specific joint on the opponent's body without any penalties for a "called shot." If the knee is targeted, the opponent is knocked to the ground; if the elbow is targeted, any items in that arm's hand are dropped; if a shoulder is targeted, that arm suffers -2D to all rolls using that arm this round, etc. Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Nerve Punch Description: The character knows the locate of nerve clusters, striking in such a way as to render a target's limb numb. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If successful, the character's attack renders an opponent’s limb (arm or leg, specified prior to making the attempt) unusable for 3D rounds. Any items held in the affected hand are dropped. If the character beats the difficulty number by 15 or more, the target character is rendered unconscious for 3D rounds. Technique: Power Block Description: The character is trained to parry attacks in a manner which inflicts damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful parry inflicts Strength+1D on the target. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Silent Strike Description: Provided the character can successfully sneak up on a target, she can instantly render him unconscious or incapacitated. Difficulty: Difficult, plus target's Perception Effect: The character must be within arm's reach of the target. The character must declare if this is a stunning or killing attack prior to making the attempt. A successful skill roll indicates the target is neutralized. Technique: Surprise Attack Description: The character is trained to alter body language so as not to give away an attack. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may attack his opponent without giving any warning, causing his opponent to suffer -2D to all reaction rolls. If the character waits for one additional round before attacking, he automatically gains that round's initiative over his opponent as well. Technique: Throat Jab Description: The character is trained to target breathing tubes in the throats of opponents. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A character using this maneuver may target breathing tubes or blood veins in opponents necks to strike at. If the character is successful in making his skill roll, his opponent may take no other actions this round or the next round due to shock and blood/air blockage. Technique: Throw Description: The character can throw a target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Whirlwind Attack Description: The character is trained to attack multiple enemies at close range. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: When surrounded at close range, the character is trained to use this technique to eliminate nearby threats. If the character's skill roll is successful, he may attack up to 3 enemies within arm's reach using the martial arts skill roll as his attack roll for each opponent (no multiple action penalty). Category:Martial Arts